


The Strange Files: Emrys

by HopeNight



Series: The Golden-Eyed Avenger [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Merlin is part of the Avengers, Post-Doctor Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeNight/pseuds/HopeNight
Summary: Stephen Strange deals with the mystery of the Avenger Emrys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my Golden-Eyed Avenger series! Huzzah I added to it. Mainly because I saw Doctor Strange today with some friends. Are there problematic aspects of the film? Definitely. But the visuals and the magic used in it were insanely stunning.

**Then**

Several weeks into Stephen’s studies at Kamar-Taj, he finally brings up Emrys.

The Avengers have always been there. It was something in the corner of his notice, but not about him. When the Incident occurred, he was speaking at a conference in London with Christine as his guest. Shortly after that, they broke-up. 

So the Avengers were there, but Stephen had his own life to live. Yes, in the rare moments where he watched them on TV, he would consider some interesting studies that could have been done on them. He would love to see some scans of the Hulk’s brain, for starters. 

But the Avengers were saving the world, Stephen was just making sure to heal the people affected by the aftermath. The ones, of course, that could boost his reputation to new heights. 

Ultimately though, outside of seeing Tony Stark at the occasional party, they were largely separate. 

Now he’s learning magic. Stephen has always been a bright student. His mom, who was brilliant in her own right, had a set of rules that he still lived by. 

The first one, the one he followed religiously, was this: If he wanted to study something new, then look at those who came before him. 

After getting his bearings at Kamar-Taj, Stephen felt reasonably certain that he wasn’t going to be tossed out for asking a question. In gathering his bearings, he also learned how to best get his questions answered to the fullest extent. 

Usually, he would ask Karl within ear shot of the Ancient One. Karl would always answer his questions with a wry twist to his lips. Sometimes, the Ancient One would join in as well with calm and measured tones. 

“Where does Emrys fit into this?” he asked Karl. 

“I was wondering when you were going to ask about him.” 

Karl’s face gave away nothing, which was a bother. It also impressed Stephen though. Wong had the best poker face in the place, but Karl and the Ancient One were neck and neck for second. 

“His magic doesn’t look like…” 

He gestured to the beautifully complex shapes being used by two of the Masters, under the gaze of the Ancient One. The Ancient One was listening, Stephen could tell. Her eyes had begun to slide over to them. 

“Like that.” 

Karl paused before answering. It was something that Stephen liked about him. He appreciated someone who took his time to gather their thoughts. 

“Our way of doing magic, it is just one of many. It is the easiest, in a sense. Anyone with a soul and a spark of imagination could learn given the right tutelage. For their power level? I cannot say. But…” 

“It can be taught.” 

“Exactly. Emrys is different. I’ve only met him once.” 

Now this was news. Stephen turned to face Karl. 

“He comes here?” 

“Like I said, it was just the once. But you knew he was here. His power-it filled the place.” 

Karl’s voice sounded a bit awed. 

“He comes to offer his counsel. When it is needed,” said the Ancient One. Stephen jumped and turned around to face her. Karl, the bastard, just looked amused. He probably knew she was there the entire time. 

“Someone needs to put a bell on you.” 

The Ancient One started doing that thing she does. Her face was completely blank, but Stephen still got the sense like he was a particularly amazing dog that she had come across. 

“How did you reconcile Emrys’ abilities?” 

“Energy manipulation.” 

“And the dragons?” 

He tried not to think about the dragons. As much as he admits to not being frightened by much, he was terrified at the prospect of them as a child. Even if the Ancient One can see him, Stephen still has his pride: broken and bruised as it may be. 

“The energy he manipulated given physical form. So he is a sorcerer?” 

The Ancient One tilted her head before nodding. 

“Of a fashion. You must understand, Stephen, there is none other like Emrys. His magics are intrinsically tied with the nature of all things. Once people knew them, but most were killed out by a cruel and vicious monster of a king.” 

 _Genocide_ , Stephen thought as his stomach roiled in disgust. 

“I am the Sorcerer Supreme. My duty is to protect this Earth from the dimensions far beyond it. Emrys is more than me, more than us. He was born of those wrongful deaths. He is a cry of vengeance and a renewal of hope, a promise received. A teacher of mine once called him the embodiment of Magic himself. He cannot break the Natural Law for he is the embodiment of it, given human form.” 

Here, she laughed. Her fan flicked opened as she considered its patterns. Even Karl was listening intently. 

“And he doesn’t even realize it. He does not come here because I have asked him to stay out of our affairs, as have my predecessors, as those who will follow me.” 

“Why?” Stephen asked, unable to stop himself. 

The Ancient One looked out at the sunset. Its vivid red stained the sky. For a moment, Stephen remembered the old rhyme: _Red sky at night, sailor’s delight. Red sky at morning, sailor’s take warning._  

The three of them stood in silence as she watched the sunset. Stephen was about to give up on his question being answered when the Ancient One finally spoke. 

“Because he has a mission that conflicts with our own. Because his power frightens even me.” 

It was an answer that Stephen wasn’t sure he wanted.

 

**Now**

The first priority, after putting the Ancient One to rest, was the London Sanctum. 

Stephen had studied aboard in the UK several times during his student years. He could even adopt a convincing accent if needed. 

Karl was long gone, disappeared into the streets of Hong Kong. His presence was like a loose thread on a shirt. It weighed on your mind, you were going to have to pick at it eventually, but mostly it was a little sad that something was falling apart. 

Huh. 

Maybe Stephen was starting to get a little sentimental. He wasn’t sure if he liked it. 

Wong and several other Masters from the London Sanctum stood with him. Stephen wasn’t sure how a novice like him was shoved into office of leader. But he supposed arrogance and pride did have a way of getting the job done in situations such as these. 

He was just about to signal Wong to start the spell, the one that would allow them to fix the Sanctum without ordinary people noticing. 

That’s when he felt it. 

It was hard to describe, but it felt like… 

Like sunny days sitting on his mother’s lap as she read him a book. Like the smell of cigar smoke on his father’s jacket as he clapped Stephen’s shoulder, even though those damn things killed him. Like Christine’s smile the first time she met him and the kiss on his cheek when they parted ways permanently. It felt like the days reading at Kamar-Taj when everything felt so hopeful and the burn of Dormammu’s breath as he was vaporized. 

They all turned as one. 

There sitting on the stoop across the street appeared to be two ordinary men: one dark-haired and the other fair. 

The fair one was handsome, tanned, broad. He had a swagger that set Stephen’s teeth a bit on edge. Yet there was a bit of gravitas in his posture, a sharpness in his gaze. Even though he was wearing a dark red hoodie and his knee was poking through a hole in his jeans. 

The dark-haired one is where Stephen’s gaze drifted to. He was pale, lean, and gangly, like dancing the cusp between young adult and adult-adult. His dark hair was short and messy. His ears stuck out from his head a bit too much. He would never be considered classically handsome, but he was attractive enough to notice. His hands had long and clever fingers that made Stephen more aware of the tremors in his own. 

His eyes were bright blue until they flashed gold. 

Stephen’s eyes narrowed. 

Wong stepped forward. 

“Emrys.” 

“Master Wong,” greeted the dark-haired young man warmly. 

This…this was Emrys? 

“Why are you here?” 

Emrys stood and walked over to them. His companion was three steps behind and watched them all warily. 

“I wanted to offer my assistance. When Agamotto set up the London Sanctum, the Druids helped him as well. Since there are hardly any Druids, I figured I would be the next best person.” 

A pause. 

“I am also sorry to hear of her passing. It was felt."

Wong nodded, accepting the condolences. 

“I would not turn down your assistance, Emrys.” 

Well that was quite pointed at him. Stephen stepped forward to meet him. 

Emrys turned to look at him. Stephen could see why he was rarely interviewed and often hooded during those interviews. No one would take him seriously otherwise. 

“This is Mas-,” Wong paused at the look Stephen gave him. “ _Doctor_ Stephen Strange. He is the new guardian of the New York Sanctum. He was the one who truly defeated Dormammu.” 

“It wasn’t a defeat. More of a bargain,” Stephen explained. “I was too stubborn to accept anything less.” 

Emrys grinned at that, “Yes. I did something similar in my youth as well. I’m sorry that I could not have helped. I’m afraid at the time I was preoccupied. Avalon was in need of me as it was in times of chaos like that.” 

“Avalon?” asked Strange. 

“Another much longer story.” 

“Mer-,” the blonde hair man began. He paused and corrected himself. “ _Emrys_. Why is he wearing my ceremonial cloak?” 

The Cloak perked up at that. It actually started to vibrate with excitement on Stephen’s shoulders. 

Emrys turned and coughed. 

“Um…well…I was missing you? And I had the cloak.” 

The fair haired man had an entirely appropriate look of incredulousness on his face. Stephen could definitely sympathize with the feeling. 

“How?” 

“Gwen gave it to me. Don’t give me that look. Anyway, I was missing you and everyone. Well my magic responded and it is kind of alive now. So it picked you, huh? It was a particular thing for a Cloak.” 

“Um. Yes. It did. It saved my life, several times.” 

A pause as the he felt the Cloak stiffen and preen. 

“Am I going to have to give it back?” 

The Cloak wrapped itself around Stephen as if giving a full-bodied hug. Stephen sighed deeply. 

Of all the relics in all the world, he had to get his hands on a hands-y Cloak. 

Emrys looked bemused. His companion just smiled. 

“It looks like it has made up its mind. I’m not getting in the way of that.” 

The Cloak relaxed. 

Stephen shook his head, “Let’s just get on with this.” 

The street was relatively deserted, which was a relief to be honest. Hopefully, it would make their jobs easier in the long run. 

The three of them joined the London contingent as Emrys’ companion stood back, surveying them. 

“Wong?” 

“Ready,” Wong said evenly. His hands danced through the air as his magic took shape. Others would not bother them until their work was done. 

Stephen and the London contingent began their own spell-casting. 

Emrys stood behind them, but Stephen could feel his magic join their own. For a brief moment, he could see something. 

The patterns flashed, more elaborate and intricate. The entire world almost seemed awashed in golden light. Stephen could almost feel the Earth moving under his feet. He could feel the heartbeats of everywhere there. 

He had never felt so connected in his entire life to all things. 

And then it ended. 

The Sanctum stood: renewed and gleaming in the afternoon sun. Wong dropped the spell and people began to trickle down the street. 

“Hopefully this will stand an assault next time,” Emrys said as the odd group considered it. 

“Do you think it will be soon?” 

“I’ve lived a very long time, Doctor Strange. Sustained mainly through Magic’s desire to use me. I can safely say the next time is always too soon.” 

Emrys twisted his hand and a card appeared. He held it out to Stephen. 

“There is much you need to learn for the Destiny that awaits you, Stephen Strange. Wong is an amazing teacher and an ally you will need. I have only met him a few times, but I know that. But I can help as well should you like. If you are in danger and have need of me, then just rip this card in half.” 

Stephen considered it for a moment before sliding it in his pocket. 

“Thank you.” 

Emrys nodded his head with a smile. 

He shook Wong’s hand before bowing to the new London guardians. 

The fair-haired man waited almost like a guard until Emrys joined him. 

As they left, Stephen heard a brief snippet of conversation. 

“I don’t know what to do when you have gravity, _Mer_ -lin.” 

“I’ll have you know that I am a very fearsome and powerful sorcerer, Arthur.” 

He would like to say he misheard it, but oh what if he hadn’t? 

 

**Later**

In the New York Sanctum, Stephen Strange set about putting to list of the more mystical threats on Earth. Those were easy enough to name. 

In addition to this list, he started files on various magic users. For his own records, the first file he made was on Emrys. 

Possibly because he was the biggest mystery and, if he turned, he would the biggest threat. 

Stephen tapped the business card in consideration. 

“Stephen?” said Wong, projecting his astral form from Kamar-Taj. He looked a bit frazzled. 

For a man whose calm was impenetrable, this was disconcerting. 

“Yes?” 

“Loki is back on Earth.” 

“Shit." 

“Shit, indeed.”

Stephen stood, slipping the card in his pocket.

The file on Emrys along with a book on Arthurian lore remained open on his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more to the series hopefully soon. I was going to do something for Halloween, but it passed.
> 
> You can always come to say hi on my [Tumblr](http://hopenight.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
